1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation concentrating systems. In particular, this invention relates to radiation concentrating systems for reflecting radiant energy impinging on a reflecting mechanism to a fixed focus. Still further, this invention relates to a radiation concentrating system which reflects incident radiation rays from a moveable source to a fixed focus. More in particular, this invention pertains to a radiation concentrating system which maintains a reflecting system in a plane normal to a bisecting line of an incident radiation ray to the reflecting mechanism and a reflected radiation ray from the reflecting system.
2. Prior Art
Radiation concentrating systems for reflecting incident radiation to a fixed focus is known in the art. However, in some prior art systems, the reflecting or mirror elements are fixed with relation to a base surface and thus only a small fraction of the total energy is reflected to the fixed focus point. This has the disadvantage of providing a very low energy efficient system for reflecting the radiation.
In other prior art systems, the reflecting surface for mirror elements are moveable in a single plane. This has the effect of not accounting for a large amount of radiation which impinges on the reflecting surface and is reflected out of plane with the fixed focus point. Once again, such prior art systems do not provide for a high efficiency of the incident energy to the fixed focus point from the reflecting surface.
In other prior art devices, a heliostat may be utilized for positioning each mirror element to maintain the reflected energy on the fixed focus point. However, such prior systems are generally complicated in hardware development and are extremely expensive to produce. Such prior systems do not generally provide for a simple linkage system wherein one axis is fixedly maintained in a directed position from the radiation concentrating system to the fixed focus point and further rotation about a second axis line normal or perpendicular to the first axis line.